Split Dragon
|habitat1 = All Habitats |color = Dark & light blue |artist1 = CaityG |artist2 = Pokemonfan13 |artist3 = KageSora |artist4 = Simplename4 |artist5 = Odeen }} Split Dragons, formerly known as "Two-headed Dragons", were released on October 12, 2007, and are considered an original species of Dragon Cave. They were released during the times before the site had its own .net domain and when the sprite replacement project hadn't yet formed. The male and female sprites are dimorphic and were one of the few breeds to have this feature before the Dimorphism update, but following the sprite replacement project. Like all other two-headed dragons, they can only breed with their own kind and their eggs cannot be bitten by Vampire Dragons. On August 20, 2017, this breed's name was changed along with its adult description receiving an overhaul as part of site updates. Previously, when sorted by Breed, Split Dragons used to be listed as "2-headed dragon" and as a result were alphabetized before all other creatures. After an August 14, 2016 update, they sorted using their Encyclopedia name of "Two-Headed". Since the name change to "Split", they now sort by "Split" on a user's scroll. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg is split down the middle into two colors." Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. Oddly enough, it has two heads that seem to enjoy playing with each other." Mature Hatchling "Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. Oddly enough, it has two heads that seem to enjoy playing with each other. Its color appears to have changed, and it is now one solid color!" Adult "Split Dragons use their sharp teeth and wings to hunt large animals and rarely eat plants. They are intelligent dragons who enjoy mental challenges, preferably alone; Split Dragons are normally solitary except during mating season. When mating, many dragons come together in a group to raise their eggs and hatchlings. These groups tend to be very noisy—reminiscent of a thunderstorm—and last only until the hatchlings are capable of surviving on their own." Sprite Artist(s) New Sprites *Odeen (All) *CaityG (Adults) Old Sprites *CaityG (Adults) *Pokemonfan13 (Adults) *KageSora (Adults) *Simplename4 (Hatchlings) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *The original hatchling sprite is a recolored Dualhead Hydra sprite, and the original adult sprite is a recolored Two-Headed Dragon sprite, both from the Final Fantasy series. *Though Split Dragons can only breed with other two-headed dragons, there was one occasion where a Silver and a Split successfully bred. The glitch was fixed by TJ09 soon afterwards, and the Silver parent is now shown as 'Deceased' in the offspring's lineage. *This dragon received updates to all its adult and hatchling sprites during the October Sprite Update event. *Before the August 20, 2017, update, this dragon's adult description read: "Two headed dragons are a special breed of dragons. They have two necks, two brains, two mouths, but one stomach and one main body. The two heads usually work together, but there are times when they will fight each other, attacking back and forth. They use their sharp teeth and wings to hunt large animals, and rarely eat plants. It is unknown what would happen if a two headed dragon were to mate with a one headed dragon, since it has never occurred. They only mate within their breed." de:Two-Headed Dragonsru:Дракон Двуглавый Category:Encyclopedia Entry Category:All Habitats Category:Alpine Category:Coast Category:Desert Category:Forest Category:Jungle Category:Volcano Category:Dragon Types Category:Common Dragons Category:Original Species Category:CaityG Category:KageSora Category:Pokemonfan13 Category:Simplename4 Category:Western Dragons Category:Two-Heads Category:Odeen Category:October 2015 - Sprite Update Category:Neutral Element Dragons Category:Site Updates - August 2017